


'Shed of the Golden Blood'

by qnesha



Series: Tales of the Wolves [5]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Africa, African Dream Root, African Evergreen Forest, African Folklore, African Karoo, African Wedding, African Woodlands, Animal Transformation, Cage Fights, Childbirth, Comfort, Enemies Ball Party, Escape, Escapism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Goliath Werewolves, Grasslands, Hunters & Hunting, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, Magical Artifacts, Marriage Proposal, Mating Bond, Minor Original Character(s), Near Death Experiences, Newborn Children, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Mythology, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Rescue Missions, Savannahs, Self-Fulfilling Prophecy, Shaman - Freeform, Talking Animals, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Fights, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolves, animal fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qnesha/pseuds/qnesha
Summary: 'It shall be then when the sun turns dark, the shed of the golden one's blood shall bring forth the fall of the hunter's game'.
Relationships: Dume/Halina
Series: Tales of the Wolves [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184324





	'Shed of the Golden Blood'

#### Scene title

##### Subtitle

###### Footnote title

###### 

> > 


End file.
